Trinity Series
by Sparrow of Blades
Summary: A story of how a meta human girl in the DC universe could become a villain
1. Origins

(So I've done past and future stories now it's time for modern times from a view point of a super villain)

* * *

Jacob was loading his supplies on the scaffolder when he heard a clicking sound behind him _what's that?_ he turned around and saw a young red haired woman pointing a gun at him, she was wearing female dirty white nike shoes with black socks ,blue jeans,white sleeveless sport shirt,brown leather jacket, and a pair of sun glasses she had one hand on the gun and the other on a brown satchel bag as she reached for something

**"Hands Up"** the young woman said,

Jacob slowly raised his hands up, he looked at her carefully and saw her fore head was sweating heavily _that's a Smith & Wesson Model 10 _he knew the type of gun she was carrying since his dad was an officer and used the same type of revolver **"What do you want?" **

**"If you cooperate with me I won't have to shoot you, now as for the answer to your question, all I simply want is your scaffolder"** she said in a friendly voice it also sounded mature despite herself looking very young

**"Okay you can have it just don't shoot me I'm only nineteen"**

she opened her mouth slightly and thought of her words** "Sorry handsome, I can't let you go around tattle telling on me"** while giving a flirtatious smile she grabbed the object in the satchel and tossed it to him

Jacob caught it and looked at it realizing it was a large roll of duct tape** "What do you want me to do with this, and wait how did you get to the side of the building with out a pass?"**

her smile dissipated and her expression became blank, she glanced at the sun than back at him and became aggravated **"No time to fool around anymore, tape your legs together and than tape your mouth"** she waved her gun to a generator **"do it over there"**

he cautiously walked towards the generator and sat on the ground and began taping his legs what seemed to be about thirty seconds he heard her speak

**"Good now tape your mouth"** she put the gun in the satchel and buttoned it

He taped his mouth and got an even better look as she walked towards him, she seemed a mere two years younger than him she was about five feet and nine inches tall same almost his height off by a few inches but very slim compared to his muscular build, _I could over power her as she tries to tape my hands_ Jacob thought

she lied her right knee on the ground mere inches from him while she bent down, she seemed to be looking at him suspiciously **"bring your hands up"** Jacob did as he was told and moved them near her chest,

he was going to thrust his fists into her chest but before he could she wrapped up his hands in tape _dam I had a chance and I blew it_

She stood up and skipped to the scaffolder and turned around to him and blew a kiss, she took her glasses off revealing golden cat like eyes **"See you later alligator"** she said as she winked at him before putting the glasses back on

* * *

(-Lex Luthor View Point-)

Lex boringly read his military contracts on a deal with a group of rebels from a foreign country **"Ha!"** he said in disbelief **"An entire cargo of my best particle beam weapons just for fifty million dollars?"** he crumpled the contract and threw it in his trash can with the rest of the garbage, he however found something else and eyed it with interest "Hello what do we have here?" he picked the paper and began reading it

_Greetings Lex Luthor it's I Gorilla Grodd, I am in need of some particle beam weapons and can pay up to ten billion dollars for a entire shipment, and don't worry their won't be a way for you-_

before Lex could continue reading he heard a tapping sound behind the window, he turned around and saw a red headed young female in poor quality clothes that had rips on her jeans and the leather on her jacket tarnished but what caught his attention was the gun she was holding

the woman fired the gun at point blank not at Luthor but at the window that was between him and her, the glass exploded raining shards over Lex fortunately he used his arms to cover his face and only had tiny cuts to his scalp, he looked at her as she hopped in the room and aimed her gun at his head

**"Okay who did I piss off this time?"** he said irritated yet curious at the same time

**"Nobody mister Lex Luthor"** she said while motioning him to stand up with her gun **"Please follow me"** she said friendly like as she walked to his office door

**"Oh so is this a hostage situation?"** he said while rolling his eyes and relived

**"No"** she said while looking at him, she put her left palm on the wooden door and a chilling aura was felt from her and white vapor began to emit from her body while the door began to form frost and make a crackling noise, with in a second of her palm being there thick hard ice was growing rapidly from the door and with in a minute the wooden door was now five feet thick in ice, she turned back at him "I'm here for a with drawl"

Lex Luthor raised his left eye brow in interest at the what used to be a fairly thin wooden door into a thick frozen ice wall, he than put his attention back to the woman **"Would you mind taking a seat"**

she gave a happy smile** "I thought you would never ask"** she licked her lips as they seemed some how to be cracked and dry after preforming her feat with the door **"I'm going to drink some water"** while having her gun pointed at Luthor she walked towards a water bottle on a glass table and picked it up she used the tip of her index finger and slid her finger across it the cap than exploded into tiny pieces of ice, the twelve ounce plastic bottle was gulped down in three seconds

Lex Luthor continued to eye her in interest, he saw her toss the bottle and take a deep breath **"Dam that was good"** she said before burping, _ though she may have interesting abilities she lacks manners_  
**"What is your name child?"** she looked at him insulted and walked towards him and spoke threateningly **"I'm no child mister Lex Luthor, and now"** she pointed the gun at his head "As I said I am making a **with drawl" **

**"Tell me than how old are you?"** Lex asked her, she remained quiet for a few moments before stuttering the words out **"s-seven teen, what does it matter any way?"** he looked at her and gave a grin **"What's a young girl like you doing with a gun and vandalizing property?"** she kept her face blank **"I need the cash, give me a check of fifty million dollars and you'll never see me again"** she heard banging at the door of ice

**"Mr. Lex Luthor, are you okay there's ice on your door and we heard gun fire"**

Lex gave a smile to her and raised his hand and slowly lowered the barrel of the revolver in front of him to the ground** "I'm just having a conversation no need to worry"  
**

she looked at him** "The money now"  
**

Lex looked at her and laughed for a while and went to sit on his chair and rested comfortably on it** "How about something better, I'll give you a job"  
**

she gave him a dumbfounded face** "You think I'm going to want to be a secretary or janitor?"  
**

Lex Luthor slowly raised his hand and palmed his face** "God no child, you have better potential for that"  
**

she still held the gun** 'What than?"  
**

Lex looked at her with great interest and wrapped his hands together** "My own security"  
**

she eyed him** "Your not just trying to trick me to get my guard down are you?"  
**

Lex laughed for almost an entire minute before he stopped and wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve** "Honey, if I wanted you arrested the man in blue and red would have taken you away as soon as you fired that shot"  
**

she lifted the revolver and opened the cartridge chamber and emptied the bullets while tossing the gun aside** "Okay than you got my attention"  
**

**"Let's first start with your name" **Lex said as he pulled out some documents and a pen**  
**

**"Errr Trinity" **she said nervously

Lex gave her yougottobekiddingme face** "Real...name please"  
**

She sighed** "Kelly Silverlance"  
**

**"Okay so forty thousand dollars a year sound fine?"  
**

she slammed both her fists on his wooden table causing several cracks to appear** "No,no,no" **she said angrily** "your not ripping me off, I'll be better off robbing you" **her fists had frost on them but were unharmed mean while the table was wobbly and severely damaged**  
**

Lex gave her a bizarre look after her sudden out burst** "Fine I'll give you one hundred and twenty thousand dollars a year" **he got up his chair and looked at his table** "But.." **he pointed at his table** "That's coming out of your pay check" **the table than collapsed

Kelly raised her icy hand **"Deal"** Lex Luthor squeamishly shook it** "You start work tomorrow meet me here at 9:00 A:M" **he pulled out his wallet and gave her twenty thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills** "Go get some rest and food" **he waved his hand across his nose while frowning** "and go take a shower"  
**

she shook her head** "Thanks bald-ee" **she said jokingly, she ran to the scaffolder and got on it and waved bye as it lowered.**  
**

* * *

Part 2 will come soon

what do ya think of teh story?**  
**


	2. Training

part 2

* * *

(-Kelly Silverlance View Point-)

BEEP BEEP BEEP, the alarm went off in her hotel, Kelly lifted her head and saw that it was 7:00:A.M **"Ughhh"** she muttered the sound as she sat up in her bed _this job better be worth it_ she went the bathroom and took a shower when she came out it was 7:20:A.M she looked at her clothes she was going to visit Lex Luthor in she gave a spunky look as she examined it further.

_Black Ludlow Jacket, Italian Wool_

_Black Trivex eye lenses_

_White Jackie Pullover  
_

_Black Pencil skirt in wool crepe  
_

_Black Mona Leather pumps  
_

_I think this should be fine  
_

By the time she was done dressing it was 7:27:A.M, she went to the bathroom and started putting on some make up **"You have to spoil your self Kelly, you need your looks after all your only seventeen"** she said to her self as she put a clear lip gloss on her lips which kept them smooth and shiny, when she was completely done with her make up she went and poured her self a bowl of cheerios **"Good for your heart heh?"** she said pompously.

8:00:A.M was the time Kelly left her Hotel taking her remaining cash and exiting the building, she looked around and saw a taxi and raised her thumb, the taxi stopped and she got in **"Lex Luthor enterprise please"** the driver turned his head around **"What are you going to do over there kid?"**

* * *

(-Lex Luthor View Point.-)**  
**

Lex lipped his licks as the waitress came with his order of lobster, the waitress set the lobster on the table** "Anything else sir?"** she asked politely, Lex turned to her and waved at her like she was an annoying fly** "No, now leave me be so I can savor the flavor of this crustacean"** the waitress looked at him awkwardly but obeyed and let him be, Lex broke a piece of the lobster and bit a piece of the flesh off and ate it joyfully after chewing it for a few moments he swallowed it _Excellent meal_ he thought to himself, off near the entrance of the bar he saw a red haired teenager walking towards him once she was only a foot away she stopped,**  
**

_Nicely dressed_

_On Time  
_

_Elegant  
_

Lex wiped his hands and clapped his hands a few times **"Congratulations your on time"** he said smugly

Kelly tilted her glasses slightly which seemed to make her golden cat likes eyes sparkle **"Thank you for the compliment Mister Lex Luthor"** she said with a hint of sarcasm

Lex motioned for her to sit down **"Be a good girl and have a seat"**

Kelly rolled her eyes and sat down **"What do you want me to do now?"**

Lex raised his finger to her as he drank from a glass cup, after he finished he spoke **"First let's have a little talk"**

her expression became blank** "What do you wish to talk about?"**

**"Basics first, please call me Lex"** he said with a slight smile, he than continued to eat the lobster

**"Okay Lex"** she said calmly

**"Now, I want you to give me your physical stats and other health related information"**

**"I'm five feet and nine inches tall, red hair, yellow eyes, seventeen, one hundred and thirty pounds, allergic to sea food, practically a vegetarian but I'd eat meat if I have to"**

Lex nodded **"Have you ever, ermm...had intercourse?"**

Kelly look dumbfounded **"No, why wo-?"**she stopped her words **"never mind"**

Lex continued to eye her** "Are you sexually attracted to males or females?"**

**"Why would you ask such a question?"** she said offended

**"So your a dike?"** he said curiously

"Okay I'll be honest, I'm bi, but I'm leaning to the men more than females"

Lex gave a sly smile **"Favorite genre?"**

**"Sci-Fi,Comedy,Romance"**

**"Have you ever been on any narcotics?"**

Kelly blushed causing her cheeks to become pink**"Well it is legal in California"**

**"Blood Type?"  
**

**"AB"  
**

Lex nodded** "Okay" **he wiped his hands clean and stood up, he motioned for her** "Time for your job"  
**

Kelly nodded and followed him.

* * *

(-Kelly Silverlance View Point-)

Kelly was amazed on how deep Lex corps can go **"How many floors are there?"** she asked Lex

**"I'll tell you nine years from now"** Lex said with a serious face, once the elevator stopped he motioned Kelly to get out which she was at first reluctant to do but eventually did

**"What is this place?"** she asked curiously at the large white cube room

**"This will be your training grounds"** he than turned to a man in a mechanical suit coming **"And this is-"**

Kelly shouted "**Dr. Victor Freeze!" **she shouted all fan girl like and in great joy

Lex looked at Mister Freeze confused** "You met her?"  
**

**"No he has'nt" **Kelly said to Lex** "But I've read about him...a lot!" **she turned to freeze and walked humbly to him** "Your study on cryogenics was just superb"  
**

Freeze let out a smile** "I'll be helping her Lex, you can go now" **Lex nodded and left** "Now...Kelly, I will be helping you harness and control your unique abilities"  
**

**"Oh this is a dream come true, me Kelly learning from FREAKIN Victor Freeze!"** Kelly spoke with such joy**  
**

he motioned for her to walk to the end of the room** "I'm going to shoot you and you will try not to die"  
**

**"Wai-what?" **she saw Freeze raise his gun and fire it at her, she freaked out _OH GOD OH GOD! _Kelly covered her face with her arms as the beam stroked her she felt a vibrating sensation but dared not look, after what seemed to be about thirty seconds the vibration stopped. She removed her arms and saw that she was unscathed, **"I'm alive"** she said excited **"I'M ALI-!"** she took a step and fell to the ground face first breaking her glasses _owwwwwww s_he raised her self barely having any balance and realized that the where she was standing and the wall behind her where solid frozen, blood dripped down her nose and she gasped upset she tapped her nose freezing the blood in place.

**"Good now I know you are truly capable of learning from me"** Freeze said proudly

**"I'm ready for another test!"** Kelly said enthusiastic as she removed her bun letting her hair more lose

"Good, let's try something more dangerous" Freeze pulled out a **Smith & Wesson** Model 10 revolver and walked from a distance of ten feet from her **"Stop the first bullet, deflect the second, redirect the third, than freeze the gun"** Freeze spoke in a casual voice

Kelly rolled her neck and took a few shallow breaths before speaking confidently **"Go"**

Freeze raised the revolver at her head and fired it**  
**

Kelly saw everything seem to move in slow motion, the bullet was so close but was traveling at a crawl _come on move quicker _she thought Kelly was moving her hand only slightly faster than the bullet was moving and as it was with in centimeters of her skull she waved her hand in front of it capturing the bullet in a sphere of ice, and all of sudden everything returned back to normal speed **"I caught a bullet!"** she shouted amazed_**  
**_

Freeze than spoke while grinning **"You still have to deflect the second round"** he raised the revolver and fired a second round.

* * *

Review plz.


	3. Death Stroke

Part 3

* * *

(-Kelly Silverlance View Point-)

Kelly was wearing a red jump suit as she waited in the cube like room, it had been a week since she first got there and a week she's been training with Mr. Freeze, she recently learned how to control the cold air around her to create a psychokinesis shield.

A chime was heard and Luthor came out with a man in Orange and Black, **"Kelly, meet your combat trainer Death Stroke"**

Kelly had her eyes wide with surprise **"Your wanted by the Justice League"** she stated to Death Stroke

**"Yes I am"** Death Stroke said in a bland voice

Lex pulled out a remote and pressed a button several metal slabs slid out of the wall each containing several types of modern weaponry, **"Teach her how to shoot a gun properly, than teach her how to defend herself with out the use of powers"** Lex said sternly

**"As long as I get payed"** Death Stroke spoke in a grizzly voice as Lex walked away

Kelly remained quiet as she stared at Death Stroke nervously **"Okay kid let's start with the basics"** Death Stroke walked to a slab and pulled out a fairly bulky black gun **"This is the Glock seventeen" **he pulled the slide in the gun to see if it was loaded and it was,** "get familiar with it because there's going to be a pop quiz after I'm done teaching you"  
**

Kelly nodded and payed attention**  
**

**"The Glock seventeen is a semi automatic semi automatic pistol"** he flipped the small magazine release chamber and caught the magazine that fell out** "Contains**** sixteen ********9×19mm Parabellum** bullets" he inserted the magazine back in and pointed the gun at a wall **"Each bullet can reach speeds of eight hundred and eighty-six miles per hour"** before he emptied the magazine he went and got some ear protection for her that was on metal slab and tossed it to her, she quickly put it on and saw Death Stroke fire at such a pace it seemed like he never not the gun, Death Stroke looked at the wall the bullets did not veer off course and hit the wall leaving one small yet deep whole in the room.**  
**

Death Stroke walked back to where he found the Glock and put it in its original place "Now come here, I want you to reload the gun and practice shooting"

Kelly walked nervously and eyed the gun** "I've never shot a automatic before"** she lifted it and was turning it around when the gun was going to point at her face Death Stroke stopped her by yanking her arm in another direction and held it tightly.

**"Three rules Kelly if I'm going to be your mentor, One...don't ever,ever,ever, point a gun at somebody who's not your enemy, Two...this is a weapon once you kill somebody they're not coming back, Three listen to me when I give an order"**

Kelly was spooked but she nodded signaling she understood

* * *

(-Death Stroke View Point-)

Death Stroke grabbed Kelly's hands and moved them the correct way on how to hold a gun "Remember, don't point the gun at anybody unless it's an enemy" he said while walking around her **"Now, your going to feel a bit more recoil than that revolver you shot in Lex Corp but you shouldn't have a problem"**

Death Stroke stopped moving and spoke** "Fire"  
**

Kelly closed her eyes as she held the gun with two hands and fired, the bullet whizzed past and hit the wall at the end of the room near Death Strokes mark**  
**

Death Stroke spoke upset** "Don't close your eyes when your shooting, UNDERSTAND!" **he shouted at her**  
**

Kelly shrinked as he screamed at her** "Okay, I'm sorry I won't do it again"  
**

Death Stroke ignored her words and walked closer to her** "SHOOT AGAIN!" **he shouted**  
**

Kelly looked back at her target and kept firing not daring to close her eyes, when she finished bullet wholes were everywhere making a sloppy mess**  
**

Death Stroke patted her back** "You'll do better over time"  
**

Kelly lowered her gun keeping it in a safe direction and smiled slightly at him**  
**

Death Strokes face was not visible to her but his expression beneath remained blank** "Unload one hundred more clips near my mark and we will begin martial arts training"  
**

Kelly's smile dissipated and she went to the location of the other pistols and began stocking up on magazines and obeyed Death Stroke**  
**

* * *

(-Kelly Silverlance View Point-)**  
**

_oh god my hands are so sore _Kelly thought as she unloaded her last magazine_  
_

"Good were almost done" Death Stroke said relived

_He spent his time teaching me combat for three hours and and I only had an hour break_ she walked tiredly to him  
** "Okay what now?"** she said with a bit of enthusiasm

Death Stroke rolled his neck **"Two more hours of martial arts and were done for the day"**

Kelly sighed irritated but nodded her head

**"Now I guess you brawl when your in a fight right?"**

Kelly nodded

**"Okay instead of brawling I'll teach you something easy, wing chun"**

Kelly nodded

**"First have a twenty minute break and than warm up for five minutes"**

Kelly sighed relived and layed her self on the cold white granite.

* * *

(-Death Stroke View Point-)

Death Stroke casually deflected a poor punch Kelly gave to him and back handed her

Kelly fell to the ground face first after a few moments of staying on the ground she shoot her head and saw blood was coming from her nose** "I thought you said we're training?"**

Death Stroke laughed sinisterly **"We are darling"**

Kelly got in a defensive position and swinged a kick at his head**"So Death Stroke"  
**

He caught her leg and pushed it back causing Kelly to nearly fall over** "Yes?"  
**

**"How long are you going to be training me?" **she swung two rapid punches**  
**

Death Stroke deflected each one and punched her in the face** "Until I see you can handle yourself, with out powers"**

Kelly swept her leg at his feet trying to knock him over** "Mphhh, I think I can do fine"  
**

Death Stroke stopped her swipe by kicking her leg** "We have I guess about ten minutes left of martial arts training, where were done I want oyu to give me a five page essay on the weapons I taught you about"  
**

Kelly frowned** "I said I can do fine" she tried another kick  
**

Death Stroke caught in and held it in place** "Darling I'm not even trying to fight you, in a matter of fact I'm holding back on you a lot"  
**

Kelly struggled to get her leg free but could not**  
**

**"I'm going to train you over and over and over until I'm satisfied" **he let go**  
**

**"I can't believe I did not lay a single hit on you for the past two hours"** Kelly said disappointed

**"You'll do better over time"**

with in the next few minutes of training they stopped as they heard a chime and the elevator opened **"Time to go"** Lex Luthor said to them

* * *

(-Lex Luthor View Point-)

After giving his farewells to Death Stroke, Luthor turned his attention to Kelly **"Come with me Kelly"**

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and followed, after a few twists and turned they entered a room, the room was 50 square feet wide and long, there was a glass door directly in front of the room but was covered with curtains, in the center of the room was a wooden table, south of it was a bed, there was also a TV and small refrigerator north of the table.

**"This will be your room now"** Lex said in a smooth voice

**"Why"** Kelly asked confused

**"Why you say?"** Lex chuckled a bit **"Safety,no rent,closer to work, too many reasons to list"**

Kelly scratched her head and entered **"Can I customize it?"**

Lex crossed his arms **"Sure, but your paying for it"**

* * *

I'm done :p**  
**

please review.


End file.
